1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a speech recognition error correction method and apparatus, and more specifically, to a speech recognition error correction method and apparatus that correct the error generated in the speech recognition apparatus.
2. Related Art
Due to the proliferation of mobile apparatuses such as smart phones and tablet PCs, interest in speech recognition application software (for example, a conversation system such as SIRI of Apple Inc.) is increasing. However, existing speech recognition technology is not very accurate, speech recognition errors occur frequently, and this causes the speech recognition application software to malfunction.